


Like Petals From a Rose [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied background relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Battle is not what Hamid expected.[A recording of a fic by bittercape]
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Like Petals From a Rose [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Petals From a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942675) by [Bittercape (bittercape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Like%20Petals%20From%20a%20Rose.mp3) | **Size:** 4:44MB | **Duration:** 6:17min

  
---|---


End file.
